Illusion
by salvatorebloodlines
Summary: What happens when a new girl arrives in town? Isabel is new in town and has already made an impact. What happens when she catches a certain brunettes eye? Will Lydia be jealous? Who will get the guy? Read to find out! Lydia x Stiles x OC
1. New Girl

_**Hi everyone! Welcome to my new fic! This is my first Teen Wolf one so bear with me. This first chapter is between Alpha Pack and Luna Eclipse. This will be a Lydia x Stiles x OC. This first chapter will be a bit boring as I am trying to give all the information needed before going right into the story.**_

 _ **Anyway enjoy!**_

 _ **salvatorebloodlines**_

* * *

I set the last of my boxes down and looked around my new room. Me and my family recently moved to Beacon Hills from New York. Its different to say the least. Its not bustling with people but its nice. We just bought a small 4 bedroom house. Enough for my parents, me and my little sister Taylor who's three. Just as I finished putting up some photos Taylor came bounding down the hallway. "Izzy! Izzy! Have you seen the pool?" She yells with excitement dragging me outside. We go outside for a bit and then I go back to my room and unpack. Soon its nightfall and I go to sleep. Tomorrow I start school at Beacon Hills High.

 **~ TIME SKIP ~**

 **Beacon Hills High**

I just walked into my new school. I head to the office to grab my timetable and drop off my forms. On my way to the office I see a group of people talking well whispering, two girls and three guys. It was kinda suspicious. I caught bits of the conversation, "...full moon... pack..." I continued walking down the hallway to the office. "Hi, I'm here to drop off my forms and pick up my timetable. My name is Isabel Mabry." I handed in my forms and grabbed my timetable from the woman at the desk. "Thank you!" I say and turn around to walk out. As I turn a corner I bump into someone and drop my books. "I'm so sorry." I say at the same time as the other person. I look up and see a boy with brown hair and light brown eyes. I go to pick up my books and he helps me. "Thank you. I'm Isabel." I say shooting a friendly smile his way. "Stiles, and I am so sorry about that." He says "Its fine honestly I'm a klutz." I respond. "Anyway I better get to class. Thank you again Stiles!" I say as I walk to my first period Economics. "Sorry I'm late" I say as I rush in and sit in the back. "And you are?" the teacher asked. "Isabel Mabry, New girl." I reply.

I notice that Stiles was a few rows in front of me with someone who I think might be his friend. It would be cool to get to know him more maybe make some friends. I tune out through some of class, and before I know it, its lunch.

I grab my books and I am about to head to my locker when Stiles comes up to me with his friend behind him. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with us? Being new and all." He asked. That was nice of him. "Yeah sure, I will meet you..." I say hinting at the question I was going to ask. Realizing he says "Oh right table under the tree." I smile and say "Okay meet you there, bye Stiles, bye..." I say. "Scott" His friend pipes up. "Bye Scott." I say and wave as I walked off. Today has been a good day so far.

I eventually find the table and see everyone sitting there. There is a spot on the end so I sit down there. "Hi!" I say to everyone. "Hey Isabel, this is Lydia, Alison and Isaac. Guys this is Isabel she is new." Stiles said. I started taking mental notes. As I was met with a chorus of "Hi!" and "Hey!". Okay Lydia red hair, Alison brown, Isaac easy to remember since I already know Scott and Stiles. We talked for a bit then the bell went and we headed off to class. Before I knew it, it was the end of the day. Today was fun. Lets hope it stays that way.

 **Mabry Household**

I walk into my room and put all my stuff down and get changed. I decided its time to go out into the woods and practice. I grab my bag from underneath my bed and tell my family I am going for a walk. Once I find a place quiet and empty enough I take out some feathers and other supplies. I start practicing my magic. I finally manage to raise all the feathers and I am pleased with myself.

By that time it is starting to get dark so I quickly pack up and leave. I can practice more another day.

* * *

 _ **Okay so that's the chapter! Sorry its so short and boring I had to set the scene. In the next chapter or two it is going to pick up from the next episode. Thanks everyone! Enjoy!  
salvatorebloodlines**_

 _ **p.s this story will also be on wattpad so check that out! Byeeee**_


	2. New Girl Part 2

**Hi guys! Welcome to the new chapter! I have changed the timing slightly to fit the story. It is halfway through Alpha Pack but a while before they get in the ice bath. I am picking up Luna Ellipse next chapter. All of these chapters is to set up what is happening next!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Wolf, I only own my OC and any original plot lines I may or may not add.**

* * *

It was now the end of the week and I was already loving my new school. Everyone I had met so far were extremely nice and I had an amazing group of friends I couldn't dream of having.

Nothing new had happened through the week, the same as every other day. I practiced my magic every afternoon and it has slowly gotten better, less nose bleeds, hopefully with time, I'll perfect more than just a few run of the mill spells.

It was currently Saturday and I was getting ready for Lydia's party. She had invited everyone from school to the party and I was very excited. I haven't been to a party in ages and I totally needed a wind down.

It wasn't a fancy party, but it wasn't to casual either. I huffed and looked at my closest. I finally decided on a floral cami dress with lace cutouts, some high heeled wedges, along with my owl necklace and snake cuff. I know weird mix. I curled my hair and partly braided it before grabbing my keys and heading to the lake house.

 **~TIME SKIP~ (Outfit on my polyvore! prettyanubisdiaries)**

 **Lydia's Lake House**

I arrived within no time to the lake house. I knocked on the door and was greeted by Lydia's smile. "Izzy! Hi! I'm so glad you came." I gave her a smile and said "Thanks for inviting me!" She opened the door further and I stepped inside.

After giving me a quick tour she ran off to stop someone from drinking the expensive wine. I looked around until I finally spotted someone familiar. Stiles smiled and waved me over.

As he smiles at me I feel something tighten in my chest. I attempt to shake off and smile back heading in his direction. "Hey Izzy." He said when I reached him. "Hi!" We began talking and laughing, but he look distracted, like something was off. "Everything okay?" I ask. His eyes shot up to meet mine. "U-uh y-yeah fine, just tired" He stumbled over his words. I could tell something wasn't right but I wasn't going to push it. I nodded and said "Well, I'm here if you need me. I'm going to head to the bathroom. I'll be back." As I turned to go I saw Lydia staring at Stiles and I. And boy she didn't looked happy. Maybe something went wrong.

I shot her a comforting smile as I walk by her. She recomposes herself and shoots me a smile as I walk inside. I headed into the bathroom to touch up my lipstick as it smudged while I was drinking.

I headed back outside to find Stiles and saw everyone talking together. I walked up to the group and I guess no one saw me as they kept going. "Okay so we will meet tomorrow at the animal clinic. Deaton will take care of the ice baths" Scott began. He turned to Alison and Stiles. "Alison, Stiles remember to bring something personal that belonged to your parents. Sounds good?" He addressed the last part to the whole group.

"Actually one thing, what the hell is going on?"

* * *

 **So that's the chapter! Sorry it took so long to update and that it is so short I had major writers block. Special thanks to my best friend Shannon aka jiley-micheldon on wattpad for helping me so much with my writers block. Go check out her stories they are amazing!**

 **So sorry for all the time jumps but now this is how it will stay. Thank you for your support!**

 **P.S So sorry for the glitch!**

 **-salvatorebloodlines**


	3. Alpha Pact Luna Ellipse

**Welcome to the new chapter! I am currently on holidays so I will be updating a lot more often. We are now picking up the story line of the show. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Wolf I only own my oc's and any new plot lines I introduce.**

* * *

"Actually one thing, what the hell is going on?" Everyone whirled around in shock and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Well. I'm waiting?" I demanded. Scott was the first one to speak. "Uh..w-we will explain everything, just not here." He stated signalling indoors. We all walked inside and went to a bedroom to talk privately.

Flash forward half an hour later and they had explained everything. I sighed. "Okay got it." I said not really shocked. Learning spells you get used to the different types of supernatural beings. "And you're not freaking out?" Stiles asked me. I just shook my head. "Uh no actually. B-but I need to tell you something. Well more like show you something." I said. I got everyone to sit in a circle on the floor. I grabbed a pillow off the bed and sat in the only free space between Stiles and Isaac.

"Okay here goes." I said taking a deep breath. I ripped open the pillow and spilled the feathers out. Lydia gave me a look as to say _why the hell are you ripping my pillows?_ "Okay so there is no a/c on? No windows open?" I asked checking. "Nope all good." Lydia responded.

I took a deep breath and hovered my hands over the feathers. "Well here goes nothing." I muttered. I began to concentrate and a feather began to float, then another and another until they were all floating. I smiled to myself. I looked up and saw everyone looking at me impressed. "Surprise." I said with a smile on my face.

 **~TIME SKIP ~**

"So you actually never explained what the ice baths were about" I said. It was currently the next morning and I was currently at a café with Lydia, Stiles and Scott. I noticed Lydia would get closer to Stiles every now and then. It shouldn't have bugged me but for some reason it did. We were hidden away in a little corner booth talking about everything. Everyone was silent. "Well it's a long story..." Scott began.

About fifteen minutes later Scott finished filling me in on what happened. I squeezed both Stiles and Scott's arms. "I'm so sorry guys, can I help? I really want to help." I said giving them a sympathetic smile. "Even if it is something as small as setting up the baths. But one thing, please, please be careful, I care about you guys too much to lose you. Tell Allison that to if you see her before I do." They muttered small thank-yous. Clearly not wanting to talk about it anymore we moved on to different topics.

 **~TIME SKIP ~**

 **Animal Clinic**

I arrived at the clinic before anyone else to help set up the baths. I meant it when I told them I wanted to help. It wasn't long before everyone arrived whilst I was pouring the last of the ice in the baths. We were all standing around beginning to talk about what was going to go down.

"All right. What did you bring?" Deaton asked addressing the three of them. Stiles spoke up first. "Um, I got my dad's badge. Jennifer kind of crushed it in her hand, so I tried hammering it out a bit. Still doesn't look great." He held up the slightly crushed badge in his hand showing it to Deaton. "Well, it doesn't need to look good if it has meaning." Deaton explained. He then turned to Allison. "Is that an actual silver bullet?" Allison turned it over in her hand. "My dad made it. It's kind of a ceremonial thing. When one of us finishes learning all the skills to be a hunter, we forge a silver bullet as a testament to the code." She explained to us. Deaton then turned to Scott. "Scott?" Scott held up a watch. "My dad got my mom this watch when she first got hired at the hospital. She used to say it was the only thing in their marriage that ever worked." He said cracking a small smile at the joke.

"Okay, the three of you will get in. Each of us will hold you down until you're essentially...Well, dead." We all tense up at the word. "But it's not just someone to hold you under. It needs to be someone who can pull you back, someone that has a strong connection to you, a kind of emotional tether." He explained. I knew I wouldn't be a part of that now, I have only been here a week and couldn't possibly be close enough to anyone yet. Lydia began to move towards Allison but before she could reach her. Deaton stopped her. "Lydia... you go with Stiles." Again I felt that small tug but just brushed it off as nerves for everyone. "Are you sure? I mean, Scott and I both have to go under." Alison asked, referring to the close bond that she and Scott share. He looked over to her. "It's okay." He reassured her.

The three of them got ready for the bath. We all let out a breath we hadn't even realised we were holding. All three of them were shivering as they went into the baths. Isaac walked towards Allison, clearly he would be her tether. Scott did not look too happy at that. Before they went under Stiles said "By the way, if I don't make it back and you do, you should probably know something. Your dad's in town." And with that they went under.

 **~TIME SKIP ~**

Sixteen hours had passed and we were all getting anxious about when they would wake up. Suddenly they all awoke with a gasp. They quickly got out of the bath and we wrapped them all in towels. Scott was the first to speak. "I saw it. I know where it is." "We passed it. There's—there's a stump, this huge tree." Stiles finished. "Well it's not huge anymore. It was cut down. But it's still big, though, very big." He continued in between breaths. "It was the night we were looking for the body." The night Scott got turned, I remember them telling me about it. "Yeah the same night you were bit by Peter."

Allison finally spoke for the first time in a while. "I was there too, in the car with my mother. We almost hit someone." Scott turned to her. "It was me. You almost hit me." Silence fell over the room. Until Scott finally broke it. "We can find it?" "Are you sure?" I asked knowing full well how long they were under for. "You guys were out a long time." Isaac agreed with me. I nodded at his statement. "The three of them turned to us. "How long is a long time?" Stiles asked me. I took a breath. "16 hours."

"We've been in the water for 16 hours?" Scott exclaimed shocked. I just nodded as Deaton said "And the full moon rises in less than four."

Scott had brought up his deal with Deucalion. Stiles shot up. "No, dude, you are not going back with them." Scott tried to reason with him. "I made a deal with Deucalion." And we all know Scott doesn't go back on his deals, I have been here a week and I already knew that. "Does anyone else think that sounds a lot like a deal with the devil?" Stiles asked looking around. I nodded agreeing. "Stiles does have a point, are you sure Scott?" Isaac spoke up "Why does it matter?"

"Because I still don't think that we can beat Jennifer without their help." Scott attempted to reason with us. "He trusts you more than anyone. Tell him he's wrong" Allison said turning to Deaton. "I'm not so sure he is." Deaton began, standing up for Scott. "Circumstances like this sometimes require that you align yourself with people you'd normally consider enemies." He finished off.

"So we're gonna trust him, the guy that calls himself death, destroyer of Worlds? We're gonna trust that guy?" Isaac argued. I really didn't know what to say clearly they all knew more about this than me, so I didn't but in. "I wouldn't trust him no, but you could use him to your advantage. Deucalion may be the enemy, but he could also be the bait." Scott defended. He had a point but I was still strongly against this.

It was silent for a moment when we heard a door creak and a number of things clatter to the floor. A blonde walked in who I had never met before. "I'm looking for Lydia." He began looking around the room, when his eyes caught me he said, "Who the hell is that?" I just gave a small wave and said "Isabel, new girl. And you are?" If I had a dollar for all the times I said that this week I would be rich. "His name is Ethan." Lydia piped up. "What do you want?" She said turning towards Ethan. "I need your help." He said. "With what?" "Stopping my brother and Kali...from killing Derek." My eyes widened when Ethan said that.

 **~TIME SKIP ~**

We arrived at Allison's house to grab something for the boys to track them down. Scott was currently on the phone to Stiles helping him pick what to grab. "Just grab anything? Stiles, I'm not smelling your dad's boxers. Socks? Okay I'll smell the socks." I cracked a smile as Allison unlocked the door and we all walked in. "What about me?" Isaac asked. "See what you can find in my dad's closet. Anything with the strongest scent." Allison directed him. "And me?" I said as we turned a corner. Before Allison could answer someone spoke up from the couch.

"Quite an arsenal your father's got here, young lady. Scott." He said addressing the first part to Allison and the last to Scott. So this must be Scott's dad that Stiles was talking about. "What are you doing here?" Scott questioned his father. "Following one of the only leads I have. Now, since I don't know where you've been, why don't you have a seat, and we can talk? You too, Isaac." He said as Isaac tried to sneak off. And with that line we were stuck in a conversation with Scott's dad. I tuned out but began to listen again when I heard Agent Mccall say "I'm really hoping to avoid the embarrassment of dragging my own son into an interrogation room. Really hoping. I'm not gonna lie. I'm more than a little disturbed, not only by the number of missing parents, but the fact that it's Stiles's father, your father and your mother." He addressed the last part to Allison and then Scott.

"Mine are both dead." Isaac piped up. "Save the clichéd teenage apathy for your high school teachers." Scott's dad began. Rude. "The three of you know more than you're saying, and I'm fully willing to keep you here all night if I have to." He finished. Now I get why everyone doesn't like him. We need to get out of here. Maybe I can go to the bathroom and climb out a window or something.

"You can't keep us here." Scott began. "Not without some kind of warrant." Allison finished. I agreed saying "Exactly, it's against the law." He did not take long to fight back "I've got a desk full of probable cause." He said. "My father is a highly respected private security consultant and federally licensed firearms dealer. That means her has to own a few weapons. Like this 175-pound draw tactical crossbow or this carbon steel marine combat knife, 50ae desert eagle. Hmmm. Smoke grenade with pull ring igniter." Allison said grabbing it and pulling the igniter. Woo go Allison.

"Run!" I yelled as we were all coughing we ran out the door. "Wait! Scott, wait!" His father yelled but it was too late.

When we had finally escaped we were on our way to meet up with Deucalion, much to my displeasure. "Are you okay?" Allison asked Scott. He was clearly affected by the confrontation with his dad. "I didn't know what to say to him. I couldn't come up with anything, but what you did, that was awesome." He replied to her. "Scott it's okay, you don't need to justify yourself to him." I said soothingly.

"I still haven't gotten anything from Stiles—you?" He addressed the group. I got my phone out of my pocket and had no notifications. "Nothing." We all said. "Well, we can't wait for him. Come on." Isaac said taking charge and we all walked towards Deucalion. I tuned out for most of their conversation, banter that wasn't important to me right now, we needed to save their parents. Scott turned towards us and I listened up. "Okay, get Stiles, and then get to the root cellar, okay? We'll keep Jennifer away long enough for you to get them out of there." Scott explained. "How are you going to do that?" I questioned. "I have a plan."

Isaac, Allison and I began to try and find the nemeton using Allison directions from what she saw. "Are you sure we're going the right direction?" Isaac asked. I nodded agreeing with him "These all look like regular trees to me." I said looking around lost. "I know we're near it. You think you can pick up a scent?" She directed the last part to Isaac. "I'm trying, but I c—I hear something. It's an—it's an emitter. It's one of your dad's." He responded. "Are you sure?" Allison asked. "Has to be. Come on."

We soon found the parents and Isaac called Allison over as we walked in. "Allison!" She walked over and saw her dad. "Oh, my god. Thank god!" Allison ran over and hugged her dad. "You found us." He said while embracing his daughter. "Where's Stiles? Where's my son?" Stiles dad spoke up. "And Scott?" His mother added. "They're coming, I promise you." I said. "They're on their way to help." Isaac finished. "Okay"

All of a sudden it began to crumble. "Hurry! Watch out!" Isaac yelled. A chorus of screams followed including mine. "Come on, let's get out of here." Allison's dad said. "It's blocked. What do you see? Anything? Isaac asked. He began using his strength to hold up the roof. We was starting to struggle. "I'll help." I said sitting in the middle of the room. The parents just looked at me like I was nuts. "How is that helping?" Stiles dad asked. "Trust me." I said closing my eyes. I put my palms up to the roof and began chanting trying to lighten the load on Isaac. More cracking sounded through the room. "Look out!" Chris yelled while Allison gasped. "Isaac!" She called out.

I could feel my nose begin to bleed and my magic weakening, the load was getting heavier on Isaac as my magic was working less and less. "I can't do it. I can't hold it. I can't hold it. It's too much." Isaac said groaning. "I'm sorry I'm trying" I muttered going back to my chanting  
"It's too heavy, Isabel you're bleed." Allison warned us. "I'm fine." I said faintly and continued going. Right when I felt like I was going to pass out Stiles ran in with a bat and help held up the roof. "I always said aluminium was better than wood." The sheriff said. That was the last thing I heard before the world went black.

When I came to everyone was looking worriedly at me and I was propped up against a wall. "Hey, what happened?" I asked groggily. I could still feel some blood on my face. I brought my hand up to my face and attempted to get rid of it. "You passed out trying to keep the roof up with Isaac." Stiles explained to me. I sighed leaning my head against the wall. "We're all good?" I asked him. "Yeah." He reassured me. I offered a small smile glad we are all okay.

Then we heard someone walking towards us. "Scott?" Stiles called out. It wasn't long before we got a reply. "Hey, are you okay?" He sounded like he was at the entrance. "Yeah, were okay. We're all okay." He assured him. "How about you are you okay?" Stiles asked Scott. "Sort of." He replied. "You think you can come get us?" Stiles questioned him. "Yeah, of course." He responded. "Great, okay. Um, uh, bring a ladder." Stiles joked causing us all to laugh.

We had finally gotten out of the ground but I was still a little weak. I began to walk but my legs quickly gave out thankfully Stiles was near me and helped me up and let me lean on him. I gave him a small smile and said, "Thanks, still feeling a little weak."

"Hey, no worries! And it's you I should be thanking you helped save my dad." He responded. "I'm always here for you guys." I reassured.

And with that Stiles helped me get home and headed off to his. Luckily my family was asleep so I did not need to explain anything to them. I headed to bed and dozed off hoping I would feel better tomorrow.

* * *

 **That's the chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! I will be updating again within the next few days!**


	4. Anchors

**Hey guys! I finally have a chapter I am happy with! So without further ado Anchors!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Wolf I only own my OC's and any new plot lines I add.**

* * *

I was feeling better after a refreshing morning and pretty much bouncing around my room while getting dressed. Then I saw the time. Shit, I'm going to be late. I threw on some causal clothes and ran down stairs. I grabbed some breakfast ran out the door deciding to walk today.

I had run into the hallway just a few minuets before the bell and ran into the group. I quickly caught up with them in time to hear Lydia say "Well, well, look who's no longer the crazy one." I rolled my eyes and gave her a playful smile. "Hey guys."

They all gave me a smile before going back to the conversation. Allison scoffed. "We aren't crazy." She defended the three of them. Lydia just shook her head in disagreement. "We did die and come back to life. That's gotta have some side effects right? Scott defended. I nodded agreeing. "Scott does have a point." I said.

At that the bell rang; Lydia and Allison headed to art class while I stuck with Scott and Stiles, heading to Stiles' locker. "Stop enjoying this so much." Stiles said to Lydia as we went to his locker.

The others left until it was just Stiles, Scott and I. We continued walking to Stiles' locker. We arrived at his locker and Stiles got to work on the lock. "Maybe we just need some more time to get back to normal. Try not to forget that we hit the reset button on a supernatural beacon for supernatural creatures. I think there's a pretty good chance that things are never going back to normal." Stiles stated referring to the conversation we were having just moments ago.

Scott began to tune into someones conversation when Stiles starts struggling with the lock. "Stiles, everything okay?" I asked him. He just kept staring at the lock confused, "Stiles! You okay?" He snapped out of it and looked up at me. "Uh, y-yeah sorry just tired. I'll tell you about it later." Stiles shook himself out of it. I gave him a look of concern, he just brushed it off and opened his locker taking some stuff out and closing it.

Something must of set Scott off from listening in to the new girl's conversation, his eyes glowed yellow. Stiles noticed this and quickly hugged him trying to hide it and calm him down. I saw an empty class room and directed Stiles attention to it hinting we take Scott in to calm him down. We quickly rushed him in, me opening the door to stop Stiles and Scott from crashing into it.

I quickly shut the door behind me as Scott started to shift as he kept freaking out. "Stay back, I can't control my self." He warns Stiles and I between grunts. Stiles shakes his head. "We trust you, right?" He said directing the last part at me. "Completely." I said agreeing with Stiles. Next thing we know Scott's claws come out, I was taken aback at first being the first time I saw them but I quickly composed myself focusing on the situation.

Scott begins to dig his claws into his palms causing him to bleed, fighting the shift he collapses on the floor from the effort transforming back. Stiles and I take a small step forward looking at him in concern. "Pain makes you human." Scott said in a shaky voice pulling his head up to look at us.

All is quiet for a moment before Stiles speaks up. "I don't think that this is just in our heads. I'm not just having nightmares. I'm having these dreams where I have to literally scream myself awake. And sometimes I'm not even sure if I'm ever actually waking up." "What do you mean" Scott asked after getting up from the previous events. "In a dream you can't read, and I have been having trouble reading more and more the last few days, just like at the locker." He said directing the last part at me. "Stiles, I'm so sorry." I said. "Is it happening right now?" Scott asks. Stiles turned to look at the black board, he concentrated for a second and turned back to us and nodded.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

I went to find Stiles since he offered to give me a ride home instead of me walking home. I ran into him at his locker just as he was closing it. "Hey, ready to go?" I asked with a smile. "Yep, is it okay if we stop past my dad's office first just need to check up on something?" He asked me. "Yeah sure, I have nothing on this afternoon anyway." I replied. We headed out to the car and I got into the passenger seat whilst Stiles started up the car.

We started talking for a bit getting to know each other, not having much time over the past week and a bit. "You asked Scott if you were attractive to gay guys?" I said laughing. "Maybe" He said a shy smile on his face.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

We stopped off at a flower shop as Stiles wanted to pick some up for his mom. After that we continued to the Sheriff's station. We arrived shortly and walked in.

Stiles found his dad and we entered his office. "Hey dad, this is Izzy, she's new. And don't worry she already knows everything." He said introducing me. I gave a small wave "Nice to meet you." I said. "Hey Stiles. And lovely to meet you too Izzy. What's with the flowers?" His dad responded gesturing to the flowers. "There for mom's grave. Last time we left her some flowers someone stole them the same day, so I thought I would get her some more." He explained. "It's not the flowers, it's the gesture." Stiles sighed knowing he was right. Stiles pointed to all the files in question. "I'm going through all the old files, looking for anything that I might be able to solve now." the Sheriff explained.

Stiles picked up a folder and flipped through it. He guested the file towards his dad who told him to throw in on the pile. "There are at least a hundred cases where I can ask my self If I knew then what I know..."The Sheriff explained to us. "Dad that's not a healthy thing to do." Stiles said expressing his concern. "There is one case in particular that's been plaguing me." His dad said. I looked up from a file. "What is it?" I asked.

"Eight years ago when I was elected sheriff of the county, my first official duty was to tell a man that not only had his wife and two kids died in a car accident but that as best they could tell the body of his 9-year-old daughter had been dragged from the wreck by coyotes. They hadn't found the car until three days after the crash. The two bodies that were still in the car were covered in bites and slashes." He explained. "And the bites and claw marks now make you think attack. But that could actually be the culprits." Stiles concluded. The Sheriff nodded agreeing. "Except the accident occurred of a full moon, which makes it suspicious."

"Where are the case files going?" Stiles asked his father. "Rafael McCall asked for them all because he's trying to impeach me."

 **~TIME SKIP~**

It was now the next day and I was sitting in class next to Stiles and Scott, I got bored so I decided to start drawing. Coach was currently asking Stiles a question and he was not responding. Suddenly Stiles jumps in his seat. "I asked you a question!" Coach yells at him. I look over to him and see words scribbled over his notepad. "Can you repeat it please?" He asked Coach. "It was Stilinski, are you paying attention back there?" "I am now." He responded.

Both Scott and I looked at him with worry. "I'm okay, I just fell asleep for a sec." He tried to reassure us but we weren't buying it. We both looked closer at Stiles's notebook and saw he had written wake up repeatedly. "Stiles-" I began. "You didn't fall asleep." Scott finished my sentence both of us still staring at the book. Stiles looked down and saw the writing sprawled across his book.

The bell rang and we packed up and headed to meet the others. During free period we were all sitting outside and talking about her situation. "What happens to a person who has a near death experience and comes out of it seeing things?" Scott asked. "And is unable to tell what's real or not." Stiles adds. "And is being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives." Allison says. "Well, all those people are locked in asylums for being insane." Isaac quips. "Isaac be helpful." Stiles said. "For half my childhood I was locked in a freezer, so being helpful is kind of a new thing for me." Isaac replies. "Oh stop milking that excuse." Stiles fired back.

Next thing we know the new girl shows up. "I overheard you talking about your symptoms. It sounds like that you are talking about, the in between state between life and death." We all turn to stare at the girl. "And you're called?" Lydia asks. "Kira." Scott says before the girl and speak and they grin at each other. "Is this in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?" Lydia asks again. "It's both." the new gi- Kira answered.

"All the things you described happen in bardo. There are states where there are hallucinations, some you can see, some you can just hear. And you can be visited by peaceful and wrathful deities." She continues to explain. "What are wrathful deities?" I questioned Kira. "Demons." she responded. "Demons! Why not.." Stiles replied clearly pissed off. "What is the final state? If it has progressive states." Allison asks. "You die." Our faces fell as soon as she said that.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

I decided to tag long with the Sheriff, Stiles and Scott to help figure out what happened in that accident. We pulled up to Henry Tate's house. As I hopped out of the car I was laughing at Stiles about something funny he told me in the car.

The Sheriff went in through the back door as Stiles, Scott and I snuck through the back and into a room for a little girl. Stiles and I started offering Scott items to see if he could get Malia's scent. "All I'm getting is some animal smell." Scott says. "What kind?" Stiles questions. We all stop dead at the sound of a growl. "Dog." Scott said quietly. I slowly turned around and saw a rottweiler standing in the room looking right at us. "Don't move." I whisper.

"Get rid of the dog." Stiles told Scott. "I don't know how." He responds. "Glow your eyes at it and act all alpha-ish" Stiles said calmly. "No, I'm not sure I can control myself." Next thing we know the dog starts barking. "Shhh" I whisper to it. It keeps barking. "Oh my gosh, shut up!" I whisper yell at the dog. It keeps barking at me until Henry yelled out "Shut up!" Eventually the dog leaves. "I can't pick up any other scent other than dog." Scott said defeated. "Don't worry about it." I comfort him. Stiles spots a photo of Malia and her sister. He quickly takes a photo of it. "Okay lets get out of here." I whisper to them. They nod and we continue out the path we came avoiding the dog.

We waited outside by the car and before long the Sheriff was back outside. "I'm sorry I couldn't get a scent." Scott says disappointed. "It's not your fault, it was a terrible idea anyway. I think I just ripped a wound open in that poor man. I never should have brought you guys here. I don't know what I was thinking." the Sheriff said defeated. He walks off to go figure something out.

Scott turned to Stiles. "Are there a lot of cases that go unsolved?" He asked him. "There are, but my dad thought maybe he could figure this one out right now." Stiles admitted. "Why is it so important now?" Scott asked. When Stiles begun to explain the impeachment investigation I decided to sit in the car and give them a moment.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

I got a mysterious text from Stiles in the middle of the night to meet him and Scott in the woods. I decided to walk and breathe in some fresh air while see the nice night sky. I finally arrived where they told me to meet them. "So what was that oh so secret, cryptic text message about?" I said flashing him a smile. "I don't know what you're talking about." He denied. "Oh really?" I say pulling my phone out. "And I quote: Izzy, Scott and Stiles, Woods" I said laughing.

Stiles gave in and explained the situation. "If my dad is right then there's another werewolf in town we haven't met. If they're triplets that transform into Cerberus, I'm not up for that." He said the last part with sarcasm in his voice. "I'm not up for unfriendly werewolves either, since I can't control myself." Scott said. "I second that, plus I haven't practiced magic in days getting a bit rusty." I added.

All of a sudden we hear a howling. I Stiles pushed me behind him and I grabbed onto him, while he grabbed Scott making him fall down his phone falling out of his pocket. Scott retrieved his phone making sure it still worked. I let go of Stiles when I felt a little safer and he grabbed the flash light from Scott. He was shining it around until he stopped in his tracks and ran. Both Scott and I ran after him. Stiles had found the car crash.

"It's still here? Why hasn't it been hauled away as evidence?" Scott asked surprised. "Maybe the inaccessibility of the crash probably made them decide it wasn't worth the trouble to find a way to get it out." Stiles suggested. I shrugged and turned the flashlight on my phone on heading towards the wreck the boys in toe. I found claw marks on the door and pipe up. "Guys, I found claw marks, looks like it's too wide apart to be an animals paw. I'm starting to believe that a werewolf attacked the car." We were all looking in the car when Stiles found the doll that Malia was holding in the photo. Stiles pulled it out and we all stared at it. "I'm hungry" the doll says, making Stiles scream and I jump back. Scott's head flew up when he heard growling, he turned around and ran towards what looks like to eyes in the darkness. "Scott!" Stiles and I call after him, but he is too focused on the chase to hear us.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON ILLUSION**

"How about we keep looking and meet up with him later?" I asked Stiles. He nodded reluctantly knowing Scott could hold his own and would be safe. We started to walk further into the forest to look for more clues. "Hey, you never told me why you moved here." Stiles said hinting at the question he was clearly wanting to know the answer to. I sigh, "Well-"

* * *

I sit Stiles down, "Hey, Stiles look at me. How can you tell something isn't a dream." I ask him. "You can count your fingers. Because you have extra in a dream."

* * *

 **So that is the chapter! I hope you enjoyed! I will be updating a lot more often now as I have a time table of when to upload!**

 **Thanks for your support!**

 **salvatorebloodlines**


	5. More Bad Than Good

**Hey guys! Inspiration struck so I thought I would update a day early. Here is the chapter enjoy!**

* * *

"How about we keep looking and meet up with him later?" I asked Stiles. He nodded reluctantly knowing Scott could hold his own and would be safe. We started to walk further into the forest to look for more clues. "Hey, you never told me why you moved here." Stiles said hinting at the question he was clearly wanting to know the answer to. I sigh, "Well; nothing major really. A lot of drama back home with school that I really don't want to go into, my parents thought it was best to move. Especially when my powers kicked in, people started to question. Considering I had no idea what was happening and things would just start to float, and I didn't have much control it was just best to move." I finished my story turning to look at Stiles.

Stiles and I eventually found a den that looked like it belonged to Malia. "Maybe we should go find Scott and bring him here?" I suggested. Stiles nodded. "Yeah, lets go." We eventually ran into Scott and begun to explain what we found. We took Scott to the den. "Malia's a werecoyote." He says as we go into the den and look around. "We shouldn't be here, we're contaminating her den with our scent. She won't come back home." Scott says. We climb out of the den and Stiles speaks up. "Where would she go? Can you track her by scent?" "I'mbetter at tracking when I'm wolfed out but I'm afraid I won't be able to turn back if I do that. If I can't get in contact with Derek we're going to have to find someone else to help. Since we're standing in a crime scene, why don't we ask your dad to come help?" Scott replies directing the last bit to Stiles.

Not long after the Sheriff and his deputies arrive. He climbs out of the den with a piece of Malia's clothing and walks up to us asking if we're sure it was her. "I looked her in the eyes and they glowed like a werewolf's" Scott stated. "But you're not actually sure it was Malia? What you're sure of is that it's a shapeshifter." The Sheriff clarified. I was to stunned by this situation to say anything so I kept on listening. "Maybe Malia shifting on a full moon could be what cause the accident?" Scott suggested. "Maybe she blames herself for the accident and goes running off into the woods and gets trapped in her shifted for." Stiles adds on to Scott's theory. I nod agreeing. "That actually doesn't sound to far fetched" I agreed. "You know how insane this all sounds? You need to keep this quiet. I especially don't want Henry Tate finding out." the Sheriff yelled at us.

Just them Scott's father shows up with Mr Tate. Scott's dad gets Mr Tate to confirm that the clothing the Sheriff had in his hands was his daughter's. "Dad stop getting in the way." Scott spoke up. "How is your Mother okay with you running around the forest like this?" He shoots back. "Why did you bring him?" The Sheriff demanded to know referring to Agent McCall bringing Mr Tate. "I was getting confirmation on a more than significant lead." He shoots back. "There's no body or remains to identify." The Sheriff fights back. "I'm sure there will be if we do a little digging, if we find the truth it will give Mr Tate closure." Agent McCall fired.

It was now the next day and we were showing Allison a map of where we found the den. "She isn't likely to go back to the den because coyotes don't like wolves. Coyotes are really smart. If they don't want to be heard, they actually walk on their toes." Allison stated. The bell rings and Allison heads to class, Kira comes up to Scott and Stiles and I decide to head to class and give them some time together.

Stiles and I decided to sit in the back of the class. Not long after we sat down Scott came in and joined us. Class started and they were talking about internment camps and prisoners of war. Scott starts flipping through some paper and Mr Yukimura calls Stiles up to read in front of the class. "You can't pick anyone else?" Stiles pleads with him not wanting to go up. However Mr Yukimura goes up and starts to concentrate on the page. He grips the podium hard,something is wrong. Scott notices this too. We both go up to the front and grab Stiles. "We're going to take him to the nurse's office" Scott said. We ran out the door and right to the thing I know Scott starts freaking out and shifting. "Scott are you okay?" I ask him. I then turn to Stiles "Is this a panic attack?" I ask knowing about his past.

Scott gives me a sign that he has it under control and to focus on Stiles. Stiles stumbles over to the sink and looks at himself in the mirror. "This is a dream, just a dream." Stiles keeps repeating. I sit Stiles down, "Hey, Stiles look at me. How can you tell something isn't a dream." I ask him. "You can count your fingers. Because you have extra in a dream."I hopld up my hand to Stiles's. "Count with me." I say to him. Stiles is still panicking as we start to count but when we get to ten he lets out a sight and leans against me. I put my arms around him and we just sit there for a moment. "It's going to be okay." I say gently stroking his hair.

I turn to look at Scott and see he is fine just leaning against the wall. "You okay?" I mouth to him and he nods. "I'm not sure ant of us will be." Stiles says sitting back up. "Scott, you can't transform. Allison's being haunted by her . And I'm straight up losing my mind. We can't do this. We can't... We can't help . We can't help anyone" He continues. "We have to try." Scott replies.

The police department was currently running around campus trying to catch Malia. Sheriff Stilinski was currently talking to Stiles and I who was trying to convince him to do the right thing. "Some students saw Malia running across the field into the woods." He explains to us. "What will happen if Malia hurts someone?" Stiles ask curious. "We will have to put it down." He responded. "What?" I respond shocked. "You have to think of the girl that you'll be killing if you do that." Stiles insists. "I'm unwilling to believe that anything and everything is suddenly possibly. Are you 100% sure that the coyote is a girl and not an animal?" He asks us. I nod as Stiles says "Yes. Because Scott's sure." Scott had been standing at the end of the hallway the whole time. Stiles turned so Scott couldn't see his face and muttered "Scott, you been listening?" I move out of the way so the Sheriff can see him nod.

"I know what Malia was looking for." Stiles told us taking the doll out of his bag. Both Scott and I give him a look. "I thought Scott could use it to get Malia's scent." Stiles justified himself. Before anyone else could speak Mr Tate came storming over and grabbed the doll from Stiles's hands and demanded to know where he found it. Sheriff Stilinski steps in and tells Mr Tate "You can't be at the school." Mr Tate shoves the Sheriff back and revealed he is wearing a gun. We all saw this and I stepped back. "I have a permit." He said realising what we saw. "CA schools are gun-free zones, permit or not." the Sheriff says. Mr Tate leaves first telling the Sheriff to find and kill the coyote not knowing it's his daughter.

After school we were all at the animal clinic preparing to find Malia. Allison got given an tranq gun and Scott was given some vials of horse tranquilizer. "You should expect it to work within seconds on a coyote." Deaton explained to him, "But you only have three chances, so whoever is using the gun has to be a perfect shot." He warned us. "Allison is a perfect shot." Scott replied. "She used to be." Isaac corrects him. "She can do it." Scott says confidently. "If we can manage to find the thing." Isaac gets annoyed and looses it. "What is the point of him? Seriously, I mean, what is his purpose? Aside from the persistent negativity and the scarf?"I put my hand on his arm and say "Stiles calm down." obviously in an attempt to calm him down. It worked as he relaxed slightly under my touch. "I'm here to ask the hard questions, like how you turn a coyote back into a girl when she hasn't been a girl for eight years." Isaac stated.

"I can do it. The night Peter trapped us all in the school, Peter was able to make me turn using just his voice." Deucalion did the same thing in the distillery." Scott says. "You're talking abaout a werecoyote not a werewolf. There's no proof that it would work." Deaton points out. "We need a real alpha." Stiles says and Scott looks hurt."You know what I mean. An alpha who can do things. You know, an alpha who can get it going. You know, get it..." Stiles started. "Up?" Isaac offers. "Great. I'm an with performance issues." Scott remarks."Who esle can we ask other than Derek?" I ask the group. "I don't recommend Peter." Isaac says. "What about the twins?" Stiles suggests. "They're not alpha's anymore. Ever since Jennifer broke their necks" Deaton pointed out. "They still might know how to get Scott to roar." Stiles suggested. "No one's seen them for weeks." Scott replies. "That's not totally true. Lydia is still dating Aiden." Stiles says.

Scott, Stiles, Lydia and I meet the twins at Derek's place. Stiles, Lydia and I stand back as they attack Scott from behind and start throwing him around the place, pummelling him. "I thought you were going to teach me to roar." He said between grunts. "In order to roar you have to give in to your animal nature." They reply. "I tried to teach Scott control once by using a heart monitor and lacrosse balls, but hey, maybe beating the crap out of Scott is better." Stiles pointed out sarcastically. "This is actually their plan." Scott says.

Then I put it together. Their plan is make Scott so angry that he turns and kicks their asses. They taunt him and punch him some more, telling him "Give in and be the monster. Giving in doesn't make him the bad guy as long as he can control it." "I think control is overrated." Aiden said. Scott does start to get a little angry, and he rushes at Aiden, but Aiden slams him on the table and starts punching him in the face. "Stop" Ethan tells him. Scott spits out some blood but unfortunately does not roar.

Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Isaac and I decided to head out to the forest. "I think we might be doing more harm than good in this situation." Lydia voices her thoughts. "Remember we're trying to keep from killing his own daughter." Scott points out. I nod, "Scott does have a point, remember we are doing whats best for Malia." I say. " Actually we're trying to keep a guy from killing a werecoyote , who is actually his daughter, who we don't know how to change from a coyote back to his daughter." Isaac counters. Stiles again annoyed by Isaac looks like he is about to punch him. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Why don't we go for a walk?" I whisper. He nods. We go to walk off when Lydia pipes up. "I'll join." I turn around to see a very annoyed looking Lydia. I nod. "Okay sure." I say as I walk off with Stiles, Lydia trailing behind us.

Stiles decides to call his father while we were walking, he decided to put the phone on speaker so we can all have some input. "Malia took the doll again." the Sheriff says explaining the situation to us. "What's so important about the doll?" I ask confused. "It's just like any other doll right?" I continue. "Maybe not, what if the doll belonged to the younger sister and didn't just end up in the car crash, it was left there, like someone leaves flowers at a grave." Stile suggested. "Stiles that's genius!" I say giving him a high five. "Yeah amazing." Lydia agrees with me sounding slightly deflated.

"We better call Scott." I suggest as we walk further into the woods. Stiles stopped for a moment to dial Scott and I walked a little further, Lydia was a bit behind be. I heard a clicking noise and turned around to see a bear trap. I froze in fear when I saw it had Lydia's foot. "Stiles." She calls out. He turns around and see's her foot in the trap. Lydia tries not to move. "Can you look for instructions?" I suggested. " Izzy, why the hell would they put instructions on the bottom of a trap?" "Animals can't read." Lydia pointed out. I failed to realise right now Stiles can't either. "Oh Stiles, I forgot, I'm so sorry." I say. Lydia took matters into her own hands "You know what? You don't need instructions. You don't need them because you're too smart to waste your time with them, okay? You can figure it out." She says giving him a little pep talk. Everything Lydia was saying was of course true. He wipes his face and begisn to concentrate. Stiles found a small wheel on the side of the trap. "You ready?" He asked Lydia with his hands on the wheel. She nodded slowly. "Go."

He turns the wheel giving her enough to to jump away. Thankfuly it delays enough that she gets out before it clamped shut. She landed in Stiles's arms clung onto him for dear life. I felt my heart sink a bit, there is probably something going on between them, _I shouldn't try to come inbetween them._ I think to myself. I clear my throat. "Maybe we should keep walking?" I say a bit deflated. They jump apart and Lydia nods. "Yeah let's go."

Trying to ignore the moment earlier Stiles, Lydia and I continued on. We stopped when he heard Scott roar from somewhere in the forest. "Oh, that's what I'm talking about," Stiles says. We decide to head back to the clearing.

I stuck with Stiles considering he was again my ride home. I was sitting in the back of the car while his father was taking Malia back home. Stiles and his dad nod at one another. Stiles then turned to the mirror and had a smile on his face. "Everything okay?" I asked. He turned around his goofy smile still on his face. "Perfect."

* * *

 **That's the chapter! I now have a new twitter for updates it is called salvbloodlines! It is also in my bio if it helps. **I hope you enjoyed.**  
**

 **salvatorebloodlines**


	6. The Game

**Hey guys! This chapter takes place between 3x14 and 3x15. It isn't a filler chapter it just helps to move the plot along. Enjoy! Just a warning this is a long one!**

Today was the big day, and by big day I mean game day. And for some reason, the school decided to give us the day off and have a carnival all day at school before the game. Hey, no school; I'm not complaining. I just finished getting dressed when my little sister came bounding into my room. "Izzy, can I come to the fair with you today?" She pleads with me. "Did you ask mum and dad?" I ask her. She nods cutely at me. Do I believe her? Nopee. "Okay one minute." I say whipping out my phone and texting my parents who were currently at work. To my shock they responded yes. "Okay Taylor, but you have to be prepared to hang out with the big kids okay?" She gave me a huge smile and then ran off grabbing her backpack.

Next thing I know I here a knocking at the door. _Shit I forgot Stiles and Scott were picking me up._ I run to the front door and open it up giving them both a smile. "Come in guys there has been a ...slight change in plans." I said sheepishly. "It can't be that bad." Scott said. I hear the pitter patter of little feet as Taylor runs up. "Izzy who are they?" She asks her high pitched voice ringing through the empty house. I pick her up. "This is Scott and Stiles. They are my friends. Scott, Stiles this is Taylor my little sister who will be accompanying us today. "Is one of them your boyfriend?" Taylor whispers in my ear. My eyes widen _Oh God._ And to make things better Scott is laughing because he can hear this all. "No honey they are just my friends." I explain to her. "Why don't you go get your bag and come meet us here?" I say putting her back down. "Okay!" She yells running down the hall her laughs trailing down the hallway with her.

"Sorry about that guys." I explain. "No, no it's fine, she's cute." Stiles responds. And Scott nods. I give them a smile. "Thanks." Taylor comes running back ready to go. "Let's go!" She yells pulling me out of the door. "Okay Taylor, go with Stiles and Scott to the jeep while I lock the door okay?" She nods and takes both of their hands. I smile after them and turn around to lock the door. _They look cute together_. I think to my self heading to the back seat.

We finally arrive at the school. We all jump out of the car and I grab Taylor's hand. I look around and see its decorated like a typical carnival, and heaps of clowns. "There are so many clowns here." Stiles says from the right of me. "Well it is a carnival." Scott points out. "They're creepy." Stiles replies "Well they are clowns."I say. We give up the argument and start walking around. We come to a popcorn booth and Taylor gets excited. "Oh popcorn! Can we please get some Izzy, please?" She pleads with me pointing at the stall.

I roll my eyes and give in. "Sure, but don't tell mom and dad, I said we wouldn't have popcorn."I say. Stiles laughs from behind me. "What?" I say turning to him. "Nothing." I roll my eyes with a smile and go order.

I paid for the popcorn and gave Taylor her packet. "There you go." She takes it and gives me a grateful smile.

The sun was starting to set and the game was in a couple of hours. Scott had went off to find Isaac, which left Stiles, Taylor and I. We were currently at a game where i was **determined** to win a plush because _dang it I want one!_ "Izzy just give up." Stiles said, currently holding Taylor who had fallen asleep on him. I smile at the sight. "Never! I'm winning that stuffed animal if we have to stay here all night." I said determined.

"Calm yourself, you get three tries then we're going, one the clowns here are giving me the creeps. Two we have a game in an hour." Stiles intervened. I sighed. "Fine!" Three more tries later and alas no stuff animal. _Stupid, rigged game._ I thought to myself and huffed. "Here let me try." Stiles said handing over my sister to me and grabbing a ball. He won it on the **first** try! "How?!" I said whisper shouting making sure not to wake up my sister. "I have a talent." He said showing off and handing me the huge bear. "Thanks." I said sincerely, smiling. There was a moment of silence until I broke it. "Thank you by the way, for today. I'm sure she had a great time. I, um. I better call my parents to pick Taylor up she is really tired." I said. Stiles nodded. "Yeah, I better get prepared for the game." He said scratching the back of his neck. "I'll see you there then." I said heading off to make the call

It was currently ten minuets before the game and I was sitting next to, Lydia and Allison. "So, Izzy, where did you get that huge bear?" Allison asked. "Oh, it was at this booth, I couldn't win it so Stiles had a go and won it on his FIRST try." I explained emphasizing first; still shocked. "What can I say? He's great." Lydia said distantly. "Lyds you okay?" Allison ask her. She nodded. "Yeah fine." _If she is fine then I am perfect._ I thought to myself, Lydia clearly isn't okay. I gave Allison a look that said ' _she isn't fine'_ She nodded back at me, and we both had an understanding that we would talk about this later.

The game begun quickly and for most of the game the other team was wining. It was currently half time and Allison, Lydia and I decided to go down and talk to the boys before they went back on. We all came to a stop in front of them and all exchanged hellos and I got right to the point. "You guys are bombing it out there." They made a look like they were about to protest. "I'm sorry, but you are. You guys need to pull it together, you three are the best I know, you can do this." I said attempting to rile them up. Allison and Lydia nodded. "She's right you know, you guys can do this." Allison reiterated. "We believe in you." Lydia added. They began to head off to continue playing, but before walking on Stiles winked at me, it sent my butterflies wild. I smiled back and headed off to my seat the smile not leaving my face.

There was about a minuet left of the game and we were down by two points. I was anxiously biting my nails, while Allison and Lydia were wringing their hands. Scott had the ball and passed it to Isaac. _30 seconds._ Isaac had the ball, and passed it to Stiles. _Come on. Come on._ I thought to myself wishing that they would somehow pull out the win. _15 seconds._ Stiles was lining up with the goal. _10 seconds._ Everything is going in slow motion as she shoots. _5 seconds._ And he gets the goal! I jump up and cheer along with everyone else. Allison, Lydia and I run down to celebrate with them. I give hugs to Isaac and Scott and give a huge hug to Stiles. "You did it!" I said breaking away for a minute before he pulls me back in. I pull back out slowly and look him in the eyes. We both lean in and then... Lydia intervenes. "Hey Stiles, congrats on the win." She says causing us to jump apart. I look down at the ground and head back to the others to let them talk.

Allison who saw the whole thing unfold took me aside to talk to me. "Did you and Stiles, just..." She trails off hinting at what she think went down. I swallow. "u-uh, no actually Lydia came in before anything happened. But whatever, clearly Stiles and I aren't meant to be, they are." I say turning and looking at Stiles and Lydia laughing together. I turn around and Allison is giving me a sympathetic look. "Don't." I warned and headed back to the group. We were all talking until Stiles and Lydia came back to the group. I gave them both smiles and continued with the conversation until Stiles pulled me away from the group.

"Hey, I was just wondering, if maybe, uh, you wanted to go grab a bite?" He asked me. I smiled. _Maybe things were looking up for me_. "Sure! Where did you wanna go?" I responded. "Well there is this cute cafe I know, we could go there?" He asks. "Sure! I'm down." I say, Stiles smiles "Great. I'm gonna head back to my house and have a shower did you want to drive your care there and we can go from there?" I nodded. "Okay, sweet. I'll see you there." He said hurrying off and giving me a kiss on the check. I don't think he noticed what he did as he walked off I just stood there gobsmacked. I walked back to the group, still out of it. "I'm gonna head, off I'll see you guys tomorrow?" I asked not waiting for an answer as I rushed off with my coat and bag, grabbing me keys out of my pocket.

I pulled up outside of Stiles' house and I quickly fixed p my hair before knocking on the door. A freshly dressed Stiles, answered the door with his keys spinning on his finger, his hair still wet from the shower. "Ready to go?" He ask stepping outside and closing the door behind him. "Lead the way." I said walking towards heading down the driveway. We arrived at the small cafe which was currently empty; considering it was fairly late. We grabbed a both in the corner and both looked over the menus.

We ordered and within minutes our food was here. And we were laughing and talking. "So, I told you about me, why don't you tell me something about your self." I asked. He took a breath. "Okay, well um, my mother Claudia, passed away in 2004. I was with her when she passed, and I still haven't really gotten over it. I blame myself for the whole thing." He says looking down. "Stiles, I'm so sorry." I say putting my hand over his, he took it in his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Other than that my life was pretty normal until Scott got turned into a werewolf and my world got infinitely more complicated since "dying" as a surrogate sacrifice for my father; which you were there for. Waking dreams and lost time caused me to believe I might be losing my mind. I felt so alone." He summed up. I squeezed his hand again giving him a sympathetic look. "You were never alone Stiles."

"If it makes you feel better, my childhood wasn't all that great. A lot of moving, a lot of bullying, gosh little girls can be mean. And then my powers came in. Every time I tried to practice my magic my nose would bleed and I would pass out. Sometimes even days after my nose would bleed in the middle of class, that didn't help with the bullies trust me. Sorry. I'm making this all about me again, my experience wasn't even that bad." I smile apologetically.

"Why don't we talk about something else?" He suggests changing the subject. I nod. We talk for hours cracking jokes and laughing at each others stupidity.

We finally decided to leave realizing that it was getting close to midnight and the cafe wanted to close up. We got outside and it started pouring down. "Great idea to walk huh?" I say sarcastically. "Hey, sarcasm is my thing, don't steal it. Sarcasm is my only defense." He says looking me dead in the eyes. We both start laughing. The rain got harder and it started storming. "Well great, how are we getting home?" I ask staring at the weather. "Like this." Stiles says grabbing my hand and running through the rain dragging me behind him. I shriek when the cold rain hits me. "Stiles! It's cold!" I shriek, running behind him. He just laughed and kept going.

We finally got to his front door just as the storm pick up. "Great, now I have to drive home." I say in annoyance. "There is no way, I am letting you drive home in this. You can crash here tonight." He said. "You sure? I don't want to intrude." I defend. "No! It's fine, you can borrow one of my shirts and leave yours to dry overnight." I sigh in defeat, I couldn't resist him. "Fine okay, just let me call my parents so they don't freak out." He walks inside finally letting go of my hand to let me make the phone call.

No one answers the home phone so I leave I message "Hey mum, dad. Sorry its so late but there was this huge storm so I couldn't drive home, I'm staying at a friends house tonight. I'll see you guy tomorrow. Bye, love you." I say ending the message.

I head inside and say hello to Stiles' dad before going up to his room. "Hey." I say walking in. He turns around. "Hey. Here, bathroom is down the hall to your left." He directed, giving me a towel and one of his shirts. I gave him a thankful smile and headed to the bathroom to dry myself as much as possible and put on Stiles' shirt, hung up my clothes and headed back to his room.

"Thank you again, for letting me crash here tonight. I can just take the couch I don't really need a bed." I said. "Don't be stupid you can share with me. It's a big bed." He pointed out as I sat on it. "You sure?" I begin to protest but Stiles cuts me off. "It's no bother." He said sitting next to me.

"Oh and thank you for being so kind with my sister today. Sorry about that." I explained sheepishly. "You need to stop apologizing for everything Izzy! It's completely fine. She's adorable anyway. And it wasn't just me, Scott was apart of it." I nodded. "I know but you didn't freak out when she fell asleep on you. Other people have." Stiles shook his head. "Why would I freak out?" Now it was my turn to shake my head. _I really had no idea why people freaked out._ "I don't know, I mean everyone else does." I shrug.

"Anyway I think we better head to bed, we are probably keep you dad up." I say, looking at Stiles. "Yeah.." He trailed off looking back at me. There was a moment of silence as we looked into each others eyes. We both leaned in and our lips connected. I put my hand on his cheek as I smiled into the kiss.

We pulled away and looked at each other for a moment before braking into a huge smile. "Should we head to bed now?" Stiles said still looking me in the eyes. "Yeah." I whispered as Stiles got into bed and indicated for me to lie down next to him. I climbed into bed and slid into Stiles waiting arms. I wrapped my arms around his torso and rested my head against his chest. He kissed my forehead and I sighed in happiness before falling asleep with a smile on my face.

 **That's the chapter! Thank you so much for sticking with me through this huge chapter! I am actually pretty happy with it. The next one will be up soon. Thanks again! I have also figured out how to insert gifs so I will be going back and fixing that up!**

 **salvatorebloodlines**


	7. Galvanize

**Hey guys! Welcome to the new chapter! At first it will seem like a filler chapter but trust me its not. This is actually the longest one I have written about 3370 words! So sorry this is so long, but enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up, temporarily forgetting where I was until I felt a pair of arms around my waist. I turned around to see Stiles starting to wake up. "Morning." I say softly, smiling at him. "Morning." He says groggily. "I don't want to go, today." I say sighing leaning my head against his chest. "I know what you mean." He agrees. My phone rings, must be my parents. "One sec." I say turning over and answering my phone. "Hey mum. Yep, I'm at Stiles' house. Don't worry, I'm fine. I'll see you tonight. Love you too." I hung up after the last sentence and turned back around to face Stiles.

"I don't wanna go." I say pouting jokingly. Stiles laughed. "We could just ditch today? But we have to go tonight for mischief night." _Oh sounds fun._ "Sure, but we might have to hide until your dad gets back." I say. As soon as I finish the sentence the door swings open causing me to momentarily panic and half hide under the blankets. "Stiles, you need to go to sch- oh hello Izzy." I smile sheepishly from behind the blanket and wave slightly. "Hi."

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. Don't forget to get up for school." He said leaving and closing the door. "Oh my gosh!" I whisper yelled. "That was so embarrassing, he probably thought we were.." I explained burring my face into the pillow. "You don't have to live with him." Stiles says chuckling. "Okay, I'm going to go brush my teeth, thankfully having braces many years ago taught me to always have a toothbrush with me. Why don't you go sort this out with your dad or something?" Stiles eyes widened and I realized what I said. "You had braces? Oh, I need to see photos." _Never._ "Those photos never see the light of day, forget I ever said anything." I said darting into the bathroom as I heard Stiles chuckle.

I finished freshening up and checked my clothes to see if they were dry, alas no. _Damn it, I don't have any spare clothes. I guess I'm just going to have to wear Stiles' shirt and hope my clothes dry by tonight._ I walk back to Stiles' room to see him sitting on his bed, in fresh clothes. "So my clothes are still wet." I sighed. "I would go home and get more but it won't look good returning home in just a t-shirt." I said checking the time on my phone **9am**. "I can go and grab you clothes, if you want? You can just wait here?" He offered. "You sure? Is your dad even gone yet?" I ask him. "Yeah, besides it will draw more questions if you show up in last nights clothes." I nod and hand him the key. "My room is the first one in the left hallway." I say. He goes to walk out the door before I stop him. "Stiles." He turns around. "Thank you." He smiled back. "Anytime."

Stiles returned with a bag full of clothes for me to wear. I smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much." I put the bag down deciding to change after breakfast. "Okay so plan for today?" I said sitting beside him. "How about breakfast first? I'm starving." My stomach rumbles in agreement before I could say anything. "Well my stomach speaks for its self, on wards!" I say grabbing Stiles hand and dragging him behind me.

I rifle through the cupboards looking for some ingredients to make pancakes. "I can make some killer pancakes." I say while riffling through the cupboards. "I don't doubt that." I hear Stiles say from afar. "Ah here!" I yell excitedly. "Okay what do you want on your pancakes?" He asks pulling out toppings. We share a look for a moment before saying "Chocolate Chips." at the same time. We both laugh. "I'll make some milkshakes." Stiles says leaving me to make the pancakes.

The pancakes were done, and I made the stupid mistake of leaving the flour out, so while cleaning up the bowl and pan I was met with a huge sprinkle of flour all over my head. "No. You. Didn't." I say turning around. "Oh I did." Stiles challenged me. I grabbed a bunch of flour from the bag and threw it at Stiles. Within a few minutes a full blown food fight had begun. I grabbed the retractable tap and aimed it at Stiles. "You. Wouldn't. Dare." He challenged me. "Try me." I threaten. Stiles throws more flour at me and I turn on the tap full blast, blast Stiles in the chest. "Oh you are so gonna get it." He said attempting to wrestle the tap out of my hands. Water was spraying everywhere and he begun to tickle me, making me jerk the tap and getting water all over myself. I turn the tap off between laughing fits as Stiles keeps tickling me.

"No...stop" I say in between laughs. We look at each other in silence for a minute before leaning in, getting so close to kissing... and then Scott drops the keys on the counter, Lydia standing look very annoyed beside him; causing us to jump apart. "Hi." I said silently burying my head into Stiles' shoulder. I lift my head back up. "We were just making..pancakes." To make things worse the water has made the flour stick to me, my hair soaking and Stiles' shirt that I borrowed was now clinging to my body.

A look of hurt flashed across Lydia's eyes before she buried it. "We,uh, we came to check if you were okay, you weren't at school, your house was our next stop actually." Scott explained. "Looks like you were busy." Lydia said looking at the two of us. "We were gonna come for mischief night." Stiles explained trying to make things better.

"Pancakes?" I offer holding up the plate.

Scott and Lydia headed back to school, while Stiles and I cleaned up the mess we made and finished our pancakes. "Looks like we're going after all." Stiles muttered moping up the water while I vacuumed up the flour. "Sorry your kitchen is a mess." I say. Stiles shook his head. "I started the food fight, don't worry." I finished clearing up the flour. "Do you mind if I have a shower while you mop up?" I ask. Stiles nodded. "Yeah all good."

I was currently lying on Stile's bed after getting dressed from my shower. Stiles walked in fully clothed, drying his hair. He threw the towel on the floor and laid down next to me. "We're still not going are we?" Stiles ask me a sly smile on his face. "Nope." I say. We instantly hear his father come in the front door. "Shit, Stiles your jeep is still in the driveway and so is my car." I pointed out. Stiles started opening the window and climbed out. "Stiles!" I whisper shouted. "Pass me your bag." He says reaching out. I hand him my bag and he reaches out again for my hand. I hesitate. "Do you trust me?" He asks look me in the eyes. I nod. "Okay jump. I got you." I closed my eyes and jumped. I felt Stiles' arms wrap around me and I opened my eyes. "You okay?" He whispered. I nodded yes.

I quickly closed the window and we both hid out of site when we heard Stiles' bedroom door open. We both let out a breath I didn't know we were holding. I leaned against Stiles in relief. "Ready?" He asked looking at me and hold out his hand. "Ready." I grab his hand and prepare to jump off. And then we jump.

We land perfectly. We run away from the house before Stiles' dad can see us my bag bumping against my leg as Stiles' hand didn't leave mine. We rounded a corner and stopped to catch our breath. We both started laughing for no reason and decided to go grab lunch.

It was currently midnight and I was sitting on my bed waiting for Stiles to come pick me up so we could head to the school for mischief night. My whole family was currently asleep so it was best to just leave out my window. I started going over the contents of my bag, I was broken out of my thoughts by a small tap out the window. I looked outside and saw Stiles smiling his goofy smile at me. I smiled back, grabbed my bag, opened the window and climbed out. "Hey you." I said shutting it behind me. "Hey. Lets go." He said grabbing my hand and leading me to the car.

"All this sneaking around is going to get us into trouble you know?" I said as Stiles finished picking the lock to the school. "What can I say? I'm a rebel." I roll my eyes and smile. "Sure you are."

We headed towards Stiles' locker in the locker room as he was on the phone to Scott. "Get your ass down here now. We have a job to do. We do this for coach. Whatever, okay? You know he needs this. He lives for this stuff. He loves it. Which means it's after midnight and officially Mischief Night/Day, and, by perfectly awesome coincidence, it's also happens to be Coach's birthday. So if you are not down here in five seconds, I will destroy you. Okay? And I mean five, four, three, two -"

"One." Scott alpha teleported and knocked Stiles to the ground causing me to laugh. "I hate you." He muttered jokingly getting up.

We sneak into the coach's office and start unscrewing everything, placing the screws in a tiny gift wrapped box then put the furniture back together, minus the nails and placed the lid on the box. We all high fived and slowly left, locking the door behind us and heading back to the jeep.

We dropped off Scott at his house and stopped outside mine. "Izzy, uh, do you mind if I stay the night? It's just my dad is on the night shift and I don't want to be alone and.." He begun to ramble but I cut him off with a kiss. "Of course." I said leaning my forehead against his.

We snuck back through the window, I locked it behind me and got ready for bed in my ensuite. I then locked my bedroom door while Stiles got ready. "Lets head to bed I'm tired." I said yawning as Stiles got into bed and indicated for me to lie down next to him. Like last night I climbed into bed and slid into Stiles waiting arms. I wrapped my arms around his torso and rested my head against his chest. Within minutes we both feel asleep.

I woke up to a soft taping on the door. I wriggled out of Stiles' arms slowly to not wake him, and went to the door and opened it so my head was sticking out. Taylor was standing there. I walked out and closed the door behind me. "Hey honey, whats wrong?" I ask bending down to her level. "I just came to wake you up." She said giving me a hug. "Well, I'm up. I'll come have breakfast in a few minutes, why don't you go wake mum and dad?" I say hugging her back. She nods and heads to the other side of the house.

I go back into my room, to a half awake Stiles. "Who was it?" He said sleepily. I sit on the bed back next to him. "My sister. Did you want to stay for breakfast?" I ask running my fingers through his hair. He nods. "Sure why not?" He said getting up. He went and got ready and so did I.

Lets just say breakfast was interesting, my parents wanted to know how Stiles got here so fast and Taylor was just happy to see him again. We just made up a story he came over early to study.

I left for school a bit after Stiles and met up with Allison, tell her about the couple of days before. "So are you and Stiles a thing?" She asks me. I shrug. "I don't really know, I mean, I want it to be a thing but I'm not sure about him." I admit. "Izzy, you guys have kissed on more than one occasion and slept in the same bed more than once. You both act like a couple all the time." I nod. "True." Then a smile forms on my face when I remember Isaac. "What about you and Isaac?" I ask slyly? She blushes. _Ha!  
_

"Well I kind of do have feelings for him, but I'm not sure." She admits. "There are signs there Allison. Just make a move." I say to her.

Allison and I split up and I headed off to find Stiles and Scott. I saw them down the end of the hall, right as Stiles get hit in the face with toilet paper, which causes me to laugh.

"You're the hottest girl." I hear Stiles tell Sc2ott as I walk up. "Do I want to know?" I ask Isaac. He just shakes his head laughing. Isaac heads to class and I turn to the other two. "To business class?" I ask heading off in the direction.

We were sitting in business class when we hear Coach holler "Son of a bitch!"and come storming out from his office. He looks so angry and causes all three of us to laugh hysterically. "You're all evil" He says looking around the classroom. Coach then goes on about his house being egged which I barely hear over our laughter. "A man's house is supposed to be his castle. Mine's a frickin' omelet!" This sent us into more hysterics.

He picks up a present on his desk and smashes it, it appears to have had a mug in it which was apparently a present from Greenberg.

Lydia, Allison, Isaac, Stiles and I were walking down the hallway. Stiles was currently catching us up on what his dad told him. "Barrow went after kids with glowing eyes, he said those exact words?" Isaac asks Stiles. "Yeah. And no one knows how he woke up from anesthesia. Just that when they opened him up, they found a tumor full of live flies, which in any other circumstance would be all kinds of awesome." Stiles explains. "Gross." I mutter. "Did you say flies?" Lydia asked stopping in her tracks. " "Whats wrong Lyds?"

"All day I have been hearing this sound. It's like This buzzing." She explains. "Like flies?" I ask. "Exactly like flies." She explained.

Stiles found Scott and ran to catch up with him. The rest of us finally catch up to Stiles and Scott, on our way we saw the police were leaving. "The police are leaving." Lydia informed them. "Okay, they must have cleared the building and grounds, they probably don't think Barrow is here."

"Who? What are you guys" Scott began asking. "I'm sure he is still here the buzzing is getting louder." Lydia continued. Stiles and Lydia run after his dad, while I'm left to tell Scott what happened. 

I decided to go grab coffee, for Lydia, Stiles and I; while they head to his house to figure out the clues. I finally arrive back just as Stiles and Lydia are running down the hallway. I put the coffee down on time, right as Stiles grabs my hand and pulls me after him. "Stiles whats wrong?" I ask trailing behind him. He explained to me on the way there the whole theory about the chemicals.

We run into the school and I pull a flashlight out of my bag and turn it on navigating the halls to the chemical cupboard. The door opened with ease which concerned all of us. Stiles was look around the shelves, Lydia was in the door way; while I checked the rest of the room. "The chemicals masked his scent." Lydia pointed out. I found something on the floor and squatted down to get a better look. It was blood and staples.

"Stiles look." I said indicating to the blood in front of me. "He was here, performing very minor surgery on himself. You were right." He said, directing the last part at Lydia. "Then why don't I feel good about this?" She said concern in her voice. " Probably because he was here to kill somebody." Stiles pointed out. " But who?" I ask " That's what we gotta figure out. We could spread out, start looking for Anything. Lydia, what are those?" He said as we came to a classroom that had atomic numbers on the board."It looks like atomic numbers." I say. Lydia nods confirming my suspicion. "Is it a formula?"Stiles asked.

"Not really. 19's potassium. The first two make potassium iodide" Lydia began but Stiles cut her off "Potassium is K?" "From kalium, the scientific neo-Latin name"Lydia answered. The first two spelt out K I. I think I know where this is going. "What's radium?" Stiles asked concern in his voice. "R-A"

KIRA.

We rush to go find Scott and Kira but only find Scott unconscious. "Can you wake him up?" Lydia asked me. "I can try." I put my hand on Scott's forehead and said an incantation quietly, and he woke up. I smiled proud of myself, and went to stand back next to Stiles. "Barrow, he took Kira!" Scott said getting up. "We know. He was after her the whole time." Stiles explained. "Why don't you call Isaac, see if he knows anything?" I suggest. Scott nodded and went to make the call.

"All right, thanks."Scott said hanging up and turning back to us. "We have to think of something. He's going to kill her."

"I knew he was there. How did I know that?" Lydia asked, worry laced in her voice. " Because you heard the flies, right?" Stiles reassured her. "What do you hear now?" Scott asks her.

"Nothing. I feel like I can do this. But I don't know what to do. It's like it's on the tip of my tongue, and I don't know how to trigger it. I just I swear to God, it literally makes me want to scream."Lydia responds. "Okay, then scream. Lydia, scream." Stiles said.

She let out an ear piercing banshee scream making us all cover our ears. She stands in silence for a moment. " It's not flies. It's electricity."Lydia explained. "Wait a second, Barrow was an electrical engineer. He worked at a power substation." Stiles connected the dots. "What substation?" Scott asked. "It's about 10 minutes from here." I say and we head off.

We all arrived at the power station. We all get out of the car and Stiles tells Lydia to stay put. "Why?" She asks. "Because I only have one bat." He explains. "But she gets to go." Lydia countered pointing towards me. "Well she has magical powers." Stiles countered. I just rolled my eyes and pulled Stiles behind me.

Stiles and I ran in, and turns out we were to late. We walked in just as Kira was absorbing all the electricity into her body, as we all watched in awe.

Everybody said their goodbyes and headed off their separate ways. When everyone was gone I quickly grabbed Stiles' arm as I needed to talk to him about something. "Everything okay?" He asked, concern on his face. "What would you call us? Like, if you had to label it?" I needed to know if he thought of me as just a friend, or maybe he wanted us to be more than that. "I mean I know, we haven't been on an actual date, unless you count the cafe, and we kissed a couple of times, I just need to know, to put my mind at rest.." I begin rambling and this time he cuts me off with a soft kiss. "Does that answer your question?" I nod and we lean back in.

* * *

 **So that's the chapter! Hope you all enjoyed!  
**

 **salvatorebloodlines**


End file.
